A Candid Start
by Amberr-Ink
Summary: When things are sent askew by a not-so-everyday fight about a questionable relationship, it's only fitting the problem is resolved unconventionally. NaruSasu, AU, oneshot... soft yaoi?


**A/N: Well, here's another story to pass the time. Those of you who's read my work before would know that I should be updating my other stories, but I've just been so busy with... life, man. All I can really manage for the time being is junk like this, which came out of absolutely nowhere like most things that seem to be born from my brain. I've also found a new fandom to be occupied- ahem obsessed ahem- with, so that might push aside my other stories as well. Also if sometime in the near future you see some weird stories put up, please ignore them if you don't know or enjoy those sorts of fanfics for that category, just a heads up. **

**Those of you who just don't give a fuck either way, please enjoy my little oneshot here that I've put thought and time into, and for goodness sake leave a decent review please. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>A Candid Start<strong>

Sasuke tried hard not to sigh.

It seemed he was doing that frequently as of late. He knew exactly why, but he didn't really want to admit it to himself. At least, not yet that is.

Without fault he continued listening to his long-time friend jabber away. Amazing how his mind could be somewhere totally different and yet still hear what was being said.

"So when we went to the movies she was there too, and when they saw each other I thought there was going to be a cat-fight right there in the lobby," Naruto continued jovially in his husky voice. He glanced over as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Hn," Sasuke mused dully in agreement, though it wasn't needed. Mostly he just wanted to reassure himself he was even listening.

"Surprisingly they made up though, they talked and all of a sudden they were hugging. Before I knew it she was watching the movie with us and we went out to eat afterwards. It was a good day even with the sudden change at the last moment there, I'd say."

"Sakura and Ino always fight over stupid shit," Sasuke commented. Notice how it was in the general sense.

Naruto only chuckled with a lopsided grin, not seeming to perceive the subtle hint of carelessness of course. He then went on about something that was somehow relevant as they kept walking.

Of course, as Sasuke would've guessed, Sakura seemed to be the main name coming out of the blonde's mouth.

It was then that he did sigh.

Naruto spends a lot of time with Sakura. They've been friends forever. Well, all three of them, but Sasuke didn't like including himself when speaking of the aforementioned pink-haired girl.

Why? Oh there were only… a few little reasons.

For starters she always came between him and Naruto. In some way or another she'd always get involved in their plans, in the projects they had back in high school. Till this fucking day she barges into half their conversations, the decent ones that is, and doesn't seem to care or notice. If she's not bickering with Naruto about something she'd be trying to make small talk with Sasuke.

It wasn't good when she tried to talk with him. She would force herself onto him for one, and secondly she'd talk down at him like he didn't understand, like he wasn't a part of this universe or some shit.

Another thing was that she always pointed out other peoples' flaws. She'd do it to people, her so-called friends nonetheless, and they'd end up feeling insecure, at least from what Sasuke assumed by their expressions. Sakura even tried to do it to him a few times, but he'd always retort with something three times as sinister, sometimes to the point where Naruto would have to comment how mean it was. If anyone knows Sasuke, they know he hardly ever jokes, especially when saying crude remarks, so it was indeed the cold truth he spewed.

Even though Sakura would point out others wrongs and mistakes, she always acted like the victim when it came to her, acted like whatever she did was right. Just because she was just _so _smart, just because she knows how to work her way around a crowd, she knew everything and was always right._ She_ was the victim, always poor Sakura. That was far from the truth though, she had many flaws herself. In fact, everyone secretly thought Sakura was a total bitch. And seriously, who dyes their hair pink? If that doesn't scream '_give me attention'_ then Sasuke was a fucking sumo wrestler.

What was probably the worst thing about it was that she was Naruto's best friend, and Naruto, being the nice, caring, forgiving, sometimes absolutely oblivious person he is, never seems to take any of the blatant, ridiculous things she did into consideration.

That was why Sasuke despised the girl… or at least a good reason why.

Thusly, Sasuke gets forgotten between the last word spoken and the first one blurted by the pink-haired bitch. Naruto would forget he was just listening or talking to him, then, even if Sakura were to scamper away, it was as if they hadn't been conversing about anything at all.

In the beginning, their last year or two of high school, it wasn't so bad. They were a bit more occupied by having a daily schedule and such, and Sakura wasn't around as much. However, sometime between then and graduation her and Naruto seemed to click. It all went downhill for Sasuke from there of course.

That was when he started getting brushed aside. From there it's escaladed into something far worse. Now even when it's just the two of them, Naruto regularly speaks of all the oh-so-fun times he has with Sakura without him present.

Being the undemanding and rather reserved person Sasuke is he doesn't really say anything. He gets upset, even glares at Naruto a little, but never says anything. He sees no reason to. Naruto was just his clueless friend, his best friend who he spent more time with than anyone, and sooner or later his luck will turn around and his dear Naruto will remember Sasuke existed too.

Of course that's what he'd told himself over a month ago as well.

He couldn't help but not want to deal with it. He didn't want to fight with Naruto, which naturally was where it'd lead seeing as the man was always so stubborn. Somehow he knew it'd just make him look bad if he told the guy to tell Sakura to leave them the fuck alone, anyway.

Maybe it's really nothing, maybe it's just him. Really, he shouldn't be overreacting. Who knows, maybe the bitch is better for Naruto than he is.

At that moment he thought of something Naruto said he lost the other day. "Hey," he cut in as soon as the other finished his sentence. "Did you ever find-"

A shrill voice suddenly cut sharply through the air, "Hey, Naruto!"

_Shit_, Sasuke thought drearily.

They stopped and turned to see none other than Sakura waving at them from a door a few shops away.

Naruto waved back, seeming more delighted than ever, "Hey Sakura!"

It was true that Sasuke could handle it, he could ignore it all he wanted, but it still annoyed the fuck out of him. Indeed, he truly hated all this with a passion.

XxX

They were sitting in the quaint café a few blocks from campus, relaxing and waking up before classes started. Naruto liked it here because of the view, what with being next to the coast. Sasuke liked it too, though it was mostly because they had some amazing hot chocolate- but he didn't tell Naruto that.

As usual he was listening quietly as Naruto looked about the café, trying to make a conversation. Being rather tired today he didn't really feel up to doing much, including chatting. He tried to respond but the moment the subject changed to doing something that was supposedly so funny with Sakura that came out of the blonde's mouth, Sasuke stopped caring.

His dark eyes stared dully out the window at the passing people, the passing cars gleaming in the morning sun. Over the squawking seagulls outside and the hum of the café, he heard Naruto chuckle as he told his little tale but suddenly his words fumbled off. There was a pause and Sasuke took a chance to glance at him.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto inquired with moderate concern.

Sasuke quirked his brow as he rested his chin in his palm, feigning ignorance to hear the man go further in his question for some sake of not getting caught looking unhappy as he was sure he was, "Hm?"

"You got quiet and you look kinda mad… What's up?"

Naturally he just shook his head, mumbling nothing was wrong and trying to brush it off, but as usual the blond pressed further.

"You know you can share anything with me, you know I'll understand," Naruto gave his genuine little smile.

Averting his gaze downward, Sasuke inwardly groaned. Not that look, anything but that damn look. He didn't want to settle this right now, he wasn't in a very good mood for reconciling or rationalizing or even being reasonable let alone dealing with issues in a logical and civil manner. Inside he was a total mess about what he was _really_ upset about. He didn't have it sorted through or figured out himself, how was he supposed to just throw it out to Naruto without thinking it through?

In response to his silence Naruto asks cautiously, "…Is it Sakura?

Sasuke immediately snickers, more at his luck than the other man really, like that was the most ridiculous thing to say. When they caught eyes he saw that a sour look replaced the caring one on the blonde's face.

"I don't understand why you're so jealous," Naruto said coyly, but it was impossible not to notice the acidity that vaguely underlined it.

"Jealous?" He raised a brow, sounding a bit more offended than he would have liked, but it _did_ sound a lot like he was being weighed against that bitch. However, as he continued he managed to be more nonchalant as he burst the bubble at last. "I'm not jealous, there's nothing to be jealous about Sakura. It's just that you don't even listen to me anymore, you're always occupied with her somehow."

Sasuke watched a little twitch in the other man's eye, a telling sign that he touched something. Perhaps that upset Naruto a bit, if his leaning forward and resting his forearms on the table meant anything. It wasn't anything to be sure of though seeing as he hardly ever saw the guy actually mad. _Well, in any case,_ Sasuke thought,_ the truth had to come out sooner or later._

"That sounds like jealousy to me," Naruto claimed, his head angling in inquisition, "and you act like I'm trying to make you feel left out. Why don't you just speak up? It's not like you to let someone else dictate what you do."

"I don't and I do try to speak up," he defended. "You just don't listen. You're always everywhere at once." Sasuke paused a moment, noticing Naruto's hardening gaze, and let something happen in him he usually would _never_ do. He said exactly how he felt. "Tell me, is it because I'm soft-spoken or am I just not interesting anymore?"

"I do hear you," the man's blue eyes flashed, his voice rising in pitch a moment in what seemed desperation, "and you are interesting- Why… why are you getting so upset over this? If at first you're not heard just speak louder, it's not that hard." Naruto was starting to sound rather annoyed too, gesturing his hand palm-up in a pointed fashion.

"Well, I'm sorry not everyone can be obnoxious like you," Sasuke remarked bitterly, sitting back against his chair.

"Really?" Naruto brows rose incredulously. "You're just being an ass because you don't like Sakura and she's my friend too-"

"_No_ it's because your selfish and don't have anything else on your mind but yourself," was half-grumbled with a growing glare.

"I'm selfish?" He seemed to be teetering on the edge of anger, his voice elevating to a slightly louder level this time. "Who's the one that's being a bitch and starting fights because the spotlight's not always on them? I'm sorry I can't talk to two people at once_ Sasuke_."

"You probably want me to feel jealous, don't you?" Sasuke suddenly had no control over what was stumbling from his stupid mouth. It was like he was saying the first things that jumped to mind, even knowing how foolish they were and made him seem. Even so, with the avid way he was snapping back, he knew with little reflection that it was the usual truth. Strange, _these_ honest tid-bits seem to have been piling up… "So you can feel all high and mighty with all the attention-"

"Don't even start such ridiculous shit-" The blond leaned his chest against the edge of the small table.

"Old habits die hard-" Sasuke seethed through his teeth, arching forward in the same manner. A cold glint wavered in his eyes.

"Oh get over yourself!" Naruto suddenly snarled loudly as he straightened back, his face darkened with anger.

"I would if you'd just pay some attention to me. You're supposed to be my fucking best friend!" By now Sasuke was practically yelling himself. Other customers in the café glanced at them, but tried to pay no mind to the ever heating argument.

"I am! You come before everybody. If you were the friend you're supposed to be you wouldn't make this so hard and make me out to be the bad guy!" Naruto growled lowly, trying to hush their tones.

"You're the only person who understands me- What am I supposed to do when I feel like I'm being replaced?" Like that, as if carried away by a ghostly wind, the tension dropped into a somber atmosphere with Sasuke's dwindling voice. It was hard to ignore the hurt look that came over his features.

"No one could replace you, idiot…" Naruto said quietly, seeing the look. He paused a moment, seeming to think something over as he pursed his lips. "You- you act as though we're more than friends or that we once were."

"You're…" Something dawned on Sasuke then, something he'd pushed far away. It crawled back into his conscience then, blinking like a beacon. Yes, he'd almost forgotten. There was another thing that had been eating him alive other than this whole Sakura affair, long before she even started causing problems matter of fact.

They had never treated each quite as friends should from the very beginning. Naruto was always too caring, too affectionate towards him. They would exchange long stares that seemed to transmit thousands of messages, and Sasuke would feel an immense tightening in his chest.

It didn't take much to realize with what this argument had brought forward. The kind of bond they shared, the fact they put each other before everyone, all those moments where Sasuke could feel deep in his very soul to never let Naruto go. Those lingering touches, those fleeting seconds of yearning to be closer, that incomparable aura that brought such joy and comfort when together. All of it was evidence enough.

This was already pushing the boundaries of friendship.

"You're the one who sends me mixed messages…"He mumbled, overcome.

"I-" Words seemed to fail Naruto. His softened, azure eyes were wide, his body shifting uncomfortably. They stared at each other, the once unspoken words settling with devastating shock, though it was what was implied that really did the trick. In any case, it made sense, it made so much sense it was unbelievable.

Naruto's face abruptly dropped, a dark appearance coming over it as he stood from his chair and turned to leave. "I've had enough."

Caught in a rip tide of astonishment, Sasuke hardly noticed the other man walk out the café's doors. He didn't see the few patrons that caught wind of their argument look from the closing doors to blink curiously at him. He started blankly at the once occupied chair, slowly reregistering these revelations that just decided to show their heads today of all days.

At last feeling the stares he frowned, looking down at his empty table setting. His hand fumbled with the unused silverware before grasping his half-empty cup and sighing heavily.

What the hell just happened?

XxX

Not once in Sasuke's life did he ever think being apart from Naruto would be so tormenting.

They haven't talked since that day in the café. For the past two weeks they've been set on ignoring each other. How it came down to that he wasn't exactly sure, but he had some inkling that their egos played a key role in it. Sasuke knew with it being a fight and all that someone was going to have to make the first move and apologize. He didn't see any need as to why_ he'd_ need to apologize though. He wasn't the one that blew up and stormed away. So he waited for Naruto to come to him, as it usually went when something went awry.

However, the next day after the whole dispute Naruto didn't come looking to clear things up. He didn't come the next day or even the next. At first Sasuke thought he just needed to calm down and think it through. After all, their little quarrel had gone in some strange, rather taboo areas, but he hoped that'd be pushed aside just like their other awkward times where their relationship was questioned. After a few days Naruto still hadn't tried to approach him though, at all. It became apparent that the other man wouldn't be apologizing anytime soon either. Worry slowly took the place of his confidence in a quick recovery.

Sasuke thought he was just being difficult and was putting it all off or something, which was typical anyway, but that idea swiftly changed once they'd passed each other on campus. They'd caught eyes and Sasuke couldn't ignore the lurch in his chest when he got a cold scowl sent his way. It didn't last long as Naruto walked straight past him, but he saw it and he knew then that his friend was seriously upset. Why? The guy never held a grudge, so why was he reacting so badly to all this?

This only further aggravated Sasuke. The only logical reason he could think of for the Naruto's lack of apology would be that he wanted him to initiate it. That couldn't be though, he'd done nothing wrong! They could've sorted it out at the café and came to a conclusion, but that idiot was the one that decided to make a fight of it. Why not just do it and put it behind them instead of creating some kind of war? Really, it was starting to go too far.

Either way Sasuke wasn't going to do it, he never had to before and he sure as hell wasn't going to now just because the dumb blond decided to get all uppity over the whole issue.

From then on, every time they crossed paths was like some kind of standoff. They'd walk straight past each other with hardly a glance towards the other. Time would slow down once they were in another's range, and Sasuke would always tense at the possibility that maybe Naruto was going come and try to fix it. It never happened of course, and his heart would only sink more.

Naruto's glares weren't just cold, they were arctic.

Sasuke just couldn't get it off his mind. Neither of them wanted to apologize and put it all behind them. Alright, so he was jealous that he wasn't always the center of Naruto's attention. He accepted that now, but was that what it was really about anymore?

He'd think back to that day, replay it over and over in his head for the sake of trying to figure out just that. They'd said some things in the heat of the moment that they probably didn't mean, and Sasuke knew it was again partly their pride for not wanting to be the one that was wrong. Then was when the questioning of what relationship they had came in. It had been something he'd tried to regress multiple times in the past. They had been friends forever, surely those odd occurrences meant nothing, but it still erupted right there.

And it had made perfect sense.

That had been when Naruto's rage seemed to be doused. That was when he'd turned and left….

"_I've had enough."_

Could that be what he was stuck on? It was hard to accept but he could already see the pieces fitting in place.

Naruto was just as confused as he was. If not then, then even more now, and it was Sasuke's fault for that.

He knew the man was probably really pissed that he'd not only get jealous over some other friend but throw something that correlated to such a touchy subject onto the fire too.

That thought hurt. Sasuke really did fuck up this time.

Now after two weeks he couldn't take it any longer. Having Naruto mad at him and being apart was the worst. Somehow it made him feel so much more alone. He realized that life was a lot different once you take something that brought so much joy out of it. Sasuke was going to have to fix this. It won't get any better if he doesn't. He truly can't take much more of those blank, bitter looks from the guy.

So here he stood in front of the old familiar white house. Sasuke nibbled his lip, staring at the front door as if it was going to burst into flames at some point. For some reason, as strange as it would seem, he was awfully nervous. Since he decided at last to come and settle this, his brain turned over every possible outcome of this. Doubts would cloud his judgment and he'd ponder on trying to wait it out a bit longer, much as he was now.

Alas, no, he couldn't turn back now that he was standing here on Naruto's doorstep, not when he's gotten this far. Naruto was still living at home for the time being until he saved up some money to have his own place. Sasuke idly wondered if his parents were home too as he finally lifted his finger to ring the doorbell.

The button made a soft click and he stood stiff as he waited. He sighed, his head blazing with uncertainty as it felt like forever before he heard the noises of the door being unlocked.

Naruto's bleak face peered from the crack of the door before he pulled it wide open. He looked at Sasuke expectantly, an uncaring expression set on his features as he kept his hand rested on the knob.

Swallowing and collecting himself, Sasuke let an uneasy second slip by before he spoke meekly. "Can I come in?"

Saying nothing, the man simply stepped aside to let him in. As the door was shut Sasuke glanced around the home he'd been in plenty of times before. His eyes wondered over the open living area where a large sofa and two cushioned chairs were positioned around a table. All were faced toward the vocal point of which was a fireplace adorned with a modern flat-screen television. Naruto walked past him to stop near the doorway of the kitchen, and Sasuke glanced to his right up the stairs, hearing no other presences.

Looking back at the man's rigid back he tried to ease the tension, "Are your parents home?"

"They went to some wedding and won't be back till later tonight," Naruto said bluntly, his back still toward him.

Good, now they'll have lots of time to resolve this in private. That was _some _relief.

Eyeing him, Sasuke could tell Naruto was still resenting what had happened, his shoulders were slightly hunched and his arms were crossed resolutely. There was certainly a chip on his shoulder if he couldn't even look at him. Sasuke knew for sure that he was the one that was going to have to mend things.

He took a few steps toward him, almost warily. Naruto was slightly angled toward him, and he could see one side of his face. His eyes were downcast, his brows furrowed, looking distantly elsewhere in what seemed to be deep thought. Time trickled by as he acknowledged these things, thinking that perhaps there was something else brewing as well.

He readied himself and started speaking calmly. "Naruto, listen, I'm-"

Sasuke was cut off when Naruto lunged at him and crushed their lips together. His eyes widened, his gasp muffled by the blonde's pressing, sizzling mouth. Large hands came up to grasp his face, and just as harshly Naruto was pushing him. They staggered across the floor together, a muted groan transmitting.

A long side table shuddered as Sasuke was forced against it and hoisted onto its surface. Their lips were still sealed together, almost fighting to see who could push the hardest. Perhaps it was a fight. It was the last battle to this whole argument, to all this confusion. Acceptance, plain and simple.

Sasuke didn't know what was happening. All there seemed to matter was the insane pleasure of kissing, of feeling Naruto and his full, soft lips, and of who was also intensely warm. He'd never done it, kissed, had never touched anyone so intimately. Sasuke's mouth opened to moan just at the incredible heat and feel of that strong body. Just as he did so their lips meshed together, deepening the already powerful kiss.

The table slammed against the wall as Naruto leaned forward as far as possible, pressing his pelvis against the metal edge of the partially glass table and groaning softly. He yanked Sasuke toward him by his waist, breaking away briefly for but one gasp of air to only again reattach to those pale lips.

Through the distraught haze that was this seemingly endless kissing frenzy, Sasuke soon felt the slick muscle that was Naruto's tongue prod into his gasping mouth. It felt wet and hot, tasted… like Naruto, his very essence. Sasuke felt his face heat up, his blood rush to this sudden invasion, to these new, alluringly sinful, things. His forearms encircled Naruto's neck.

In some way it was like a dance, an uncalculated, natural dance. There were wet noises, soft breaths, gasps, fireworks going off for goodness sake. Flashes of light seemed to burst as their very taste buds brushed. All that seemed to exist was them. All that seemed to matter was not letting go. Ever.

After an immeasurable amount of time, Naruto lifted Sasuke up. Wrapped just all too perfectly around his midsection, Sasuke kept their connection as he carried him with some difficulty over to the couch, what with being incapable of seeing where he was going as he was. Sasuke was deposited with a gentle thump, and no longer than they were apart was Naruto kissing him again.

Hands touched, felt, and caressed everywhere. They tangled into thick hair, both bright and dark. They felt the smooth skin of faces, the soft material of clothing. Their ears attuned to every sound they made, the soft wisps of their hands running over their clothes, the small delighted sounds that seemed to emit from their throats repeatedly and unannounced.

Sasuke felt his conscience be washed away. His eyes were closed, immersed only in the pure pleasure of simply brushing two tongues together. He became hypersensitive of every movement the man made above him, how Naruto shifted against his body, how his hands worked to gently message Sasuke's neck and scalp. He was aware of way Naruto breathed through his nose against his face, how where Naruto's heavy body rested between his legs was exceptionally hot.

There didn't seem to be an end to the kissing. They just didn't stop, didn't break to take a full breath. Their mouths were wet with each other's salvia, yet they continued on and on and on.

Kissing. How could such a simple physical phenomenon mean so much?

There was a lot more to it than one would think. If Sasuke had the ability to fully think it through he'd find it to be a truly huge conception. At this point he could only imagine it to be something of a spiritual affair, what with the rampant feelings that it was causing in him. Such feelings of desire, want, need, lust, and love were each potent in their own right. It didn't take much thought for him to see that, and therefore with such emotions it was affirmed that kissing was truly along the lines of divine.

Upon second thought, this kind of physical affection was like a proclamation of the sorts. Through this Naruto was saying how much he cared, how he felt in a way words could never depict. Feeling it was completely different than just hearing it. That was a good thing for Naruto, what he lacked in verbal skills he could make up for by showing what he meant.

With the way he was showing it, Sasuke could just feel the passion radiating off of him.

This time when Sasuke managed to sigh, it was one of content.

XxX

The room was noticeably darker when he finally peeled open his eyes. He felt numb, his lips, his legs, everything. Yet he was comfortable and warm, euphoric. He almost didn't notice Naruto was still lying atop him. Those lips were suckling his neck and all he could do was lay limp, blinking tiredly, dreamily.

Was this a dream?

Suddenly gleaming blue eyes were peering down at him. He swallowed, his mouth sore and his tongue feeling practically abused.

Naruto took a few deep breaths before murmuring, "Sasuke…"

Placing a slender finger to his equally spent mouth, Sasuke hushed him, his tone thick from their activity. "You don't have to say anything."

For a moment the man appeared to mull this over before nuzzling against Sasuke's neck. That was the thing about Naruto, though being a bit dysfunctional, he was actually witty when needed. He didn't need everything spoon-fed to him in order to comprehend complicated things. "You don't know how happy I am to know you understand."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he stroked those blond locks. "Does this mean your eyes will only be on me?"

There was a chuckle, "Yes, Sasuke. All my attention will be on you."

Well, that was more than good enough for him.


End file.
